


Принцип полярности

by Eilau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilau/pseuds/Eilau
Summary: К ужасу Порко его определили в одну команду с Райнером.





	Принцип полярности

Либерио просыпался медленно, нехотя. Шёл дождь, крапал совсем чуть-чуть, пока по улицам расползались неглубокие, но уже успевшие всем надоесть, лужи. Райнер бежал прямо по ним, хлюпая и расплёскивая воду по ничем не прикрытым голеням. Запыхавшись, он остановился, согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух, а потом снова затрусил вперёд.  
Опоздал ровно на десять минут, на что командир посмотрел строго, назначил десять штрафных кругов после тренировки, отчего Райнер сразу поник, пристыженно побрёл к Берту, который коротко улыбнулся, здороваясь.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе.  
Тучи над головой медленно рассеивались.  
Напротив смеялся Порко, который услышал, впрочем, как и все остальные кадеты, причину опоздания.  
«Габи, сэр, у неё всю ночь животик болел, а сегодня утром, когда я её кормил, испачкала мне всю форму, я ж не мог в грязном...». Командир не дал ему договорить, остановил рукой, назначив наказание, а по площадке прошёлся смешок.  
— Райнер, ты за собой-то толком приглядеть не можешь, куда там за детьми!  
— Порко, хватит...  
Райнер покраснел от негодования, в сердцах выкрикнул:  
— Кто бы говорил, сам от брата не отходишь ни на шаг!  
— Что ты сказал? — сразу вспыхнули на той стороне.  
— Что слышал!  
— А ну заткнулись все! — воздух разразился гулким басом их командира. — Все живо на пробежку! Только попробуйте заныть сегодня, что устали! Сами нарвались.  
— Есть!  
— Пошли уже, хватить зубы скалить, — Марсель слегка хлопнул брата по плечу. Порко нахмурился, но двинулся следом, бросая напоследок уничижающий взгляд Райнеру.  
Над их головами, наконец, рассеялись тучи, и выглянуло солнце, блики заиграли на дождевой воде. Райнер чихнул, следуя за Бертольдом. 

 

— Анни Леонхарт, Марсель Галлиард, Бертольд Гувер!  
Командир сдержал своё обещание, прогонял вплоть до обеда, а сейчас оглашал список команд по два-три человека на грядущую тренировочную миссию в дикой местности, пока Райнер добегал свой последний штрафной круг.  
— Чёрт! — не удержался Порко.  
Берт подбежал к еле бегущему Райнеру, почти словил его на финише, когда он начал просто валиться с ног от усталости.  
— Райнер...  
— Я в порядке...  
Бертольд перекинул руку друга себе через плечо, помогая дойти до остальных, которые столпились вокруг командира.  
— Следующие! Порко Галлиард, Райнер Браун!  
Райнер оступился, замер на секунду, глядя в удивлённые, а после и сочувствующие глаза Бертольда. По площадке снова раздалось раздражённое:  
— Чёрт!

***

— Поверить не могу, — причитал Порко, скобля носом ботинка землю под ногами. Марсель лишь устало выдохнул, закинул рюкзак за спину.  
— Ты уже неделю об этом говоришь.  
Они стояли на холме, откуда открывался отличный вид на лес, где им предстояло выполнить ряд заданий, которые проявят их навыки выживания и умение работать в команде.  
— Из-за этого психа я точно приду последним.  
— Не говори глупостей, — Марсель начал спускаться вниз, где возле небольшого домика собиралось всё больше и больше детей, ожидая, когда выйдет командир с картами, на которых отмечены задания для каждой группы.  
— Доброе утро, — ему улыбнулась Пик, которая устало стояла на ногах, медленно раскачивалась с пятки на носок. Позади неё раскинулись небольшие кустарники, шелестевшие от каждого дуновения ветра. Пик зевнула, лениво потянулась. — Холодно сегодня, — поёжилась, пряча руки в рукава плаща.  
Марсель согласно кивнул. Небо было затянуто тучами, а с севера дул промозглый ветер, который так и норовил пробраться под одежду.  
Пик внезапно улыбнулась, как-то вся оживилась, встала прямо.  
— Покко, доброе утро.  
Порко скривился, но поздоровался в ответ.  
— Как же долго... — пробормотал он.  
— Смотри, вон Райнер с Бертом идут, — Пик указала рукой в сторону двух мальчишек, а потом помахала им, чтобы те шли к ним.  
— Не прошло и года...  
— Порко, только не снова.  
— А, вот вы где! Пик-чан, я тебя уже обыскался, — в их разговор бесцеремонно вмешался Зик, на котором в отличие от всех остальных не было стандартного походного плаща.  
— А я была здесь, — Пик улыбнулась, распрямляя плечи.  
— Я совсем плох в ориентировании, поэтому вся надежда на тебя, — Зик смущённо потёр нос. Марсель удивлённо замер, замечая, как на лице у девочки расцветала совсем незаметная, но хитрая улыбка. Порко заговорщически наклонился поближе к брату.  
— Ты это тоже видишь? Может, ты был и прав. Последним я вряд ли приду. Она явно что-то плохое задумала.  
Марсель еле удержался, чтобы не засмеяться, прикрыл рот рукой.  
— А вот и наша неразлучная... — Зик замялся, замечая как из-за спины Берта, к ним также подошла Анни. — Троица.  
— Доброе утро, — Бертольд улыбнулся всем присутствующим, Анни подняла руку в приветствии, Райнер повернул голову в сторону, выискивая глазами командира, бросив короткое:  
— Доброе.

 

— Ваша задача. Добыть зелёный флаг, который расположен в точке Б. Но чтобы его достать, вам нужен ключ, спрятанный за красным флагом в точке А. Чтобы добыть ключ нужны усилия всей команды, поэтому не рекомендую разделяться. Задания у всех разные, рассчитанные на разное количество людей в команде. На всё про всё у вас — пять дней, после будут высылаться поисковые группы, а вашей команде засчитываться «неуд». 

Райнер вертел карту в руках, явно не понимая, почему видит то, чего видеть никак не должен.  
Порко обессиленно застонал у него за спиной.  
— Только не говори, что мы заблудились.  
— Нет! — выкрикнули в ответ.  
— Тогда что не так? Ты же говорил, что мы почти на месте? — Порко дышал через нос, явно сдерживая копившееся целый день раздражение.  
Райнер нервничал, повернулся сначала в одну сторону, сравнивая с картой, потом в другую, явно вспоминая, как они шли до этого.  
— Дай мне посмотреть!  
Райнер недоверчиво повернулся в его сторону, прищурился, напоминая вредного старичка.  
— Ты же говорил, что будешь вести до точки Б.  
— Я надеялся на лучшее.  
Порко ойкнул, потому что карту ему буквально впихнули в руки. Райнер недовольно скрестил руки на груди, отошёл в сторону, пнул лежащий на земле камушек от досады. Порко сведя брови к переносице, повертел карту в руках, помычал, но всё же спросил:  
— Ну, и где мы сейчас по-твоему?  
Райнер повернулся к нему, проглатывая обиду. Ткнул пальцем в дальний нижний левый угол карты.  
— Здесь.  
Порко присмотрелся внимательнее.  
— А что не нравится?  
— Мы должны быть уже прямо на месте, но я не вижу дерева! Хотя смотри, — Райнер заметно оживился. — Мы вот на этой самой развилке, позади нас сгоревшая хижина, прямо как указано на карте, но здесь нет никакого дерева, — он недовольно застонал, явно не понимая, где просчитался.  
Вопреки всем прогнозам, сегодня была довольно жаркая погода уже к полудню. Над ними звенели птицы, словно посмеиваясь над их неудачами. Пахло хвоей и мхом.  
— Может оно дальше?  
— Думаешь? — спросил Райнер с надеждой. Порко пожал плечами. 

 

— Ну, ни черта себе! — заорал Порко. Дерево оказалось высоченным, невероятно широкое в диаметре. Не заметили они его только потому, что оно разрасталось в низине, и для начала им предстояло сползти вниз. На одной из веток виднелся красный флаг, а за ним незнакомый им механизм. 

На разгадку замка они потратили больше часа, но зато после довольные шли устраиваться на ночлег, постоянно вспоминая пережитое и нахваливая собственную смекалку. Порко от радости, что они нашли ключ в первый же день, забыл, что недолюбливает Райнера, помог поставить палатку, а после рассказал байку о лесном чудовище, которой до этого его пугал Марсель. Райнер весь насупился, утверждая, что глупо верить в подобное, но придвинулся поближе к костру, сжал в руках плащ, а после, постоянно оглядывался, когда слышал поскрипывание деревьев. 

На следующий день удача благоволила им куда меньше. Райнер зашипел, поцарапавшись о ветку кустарника, на что услышал спереди ворчливое:  
— Осторожнее.  
Было уже время обеда, а они ещё не прошли и половины намеченного. Райнер устало почесал коленку, смотрел под ноги, разглядывая засыпанную сосновыми иголками тропу, как внезапно замер на месте.  
— Порко...  
— Чего? — раздражённо спросили его.  
Райнер с ужасом указал на раскуроченные деревья по бокам тропы и хорошо различимые следы на земле.  
-Что-то их здесь довольно много. Может, пойдём другим путём?  
Порко раздосадовано прикусил губу, разглядывая карту.  
— Тогда придётся идти вдоль реки и переходить её вот в этом месте, где она сужается.  
— А мостов нигде нет?  
— Только впереди, но ты же не хочешь туда идти.  
— А вдруг медведица! — воскликнул Райнер, после чего прикрыл сам себе рот рукой, поскольку это вышли чересчур громко. — Сам-то тоже не горишь желанием.  
— Заткнись, а, — зашипели на него. — Ладно, сворачиваем вот сюда.

Порко потуже затянул свой рюкзак, выискивая глазами самый безопасный маршрут.  
Вечерело. Солнце медленно уходило за горизонт. Райнер устало наблюдал за его манёврами, но когда тот ступил на первый камень, то несколько испуганно спросил:  
— Пройдём?  
— Главное под ноги смотри, течение довольно сильное, если подхватит, то пеняй на себя.  
Райнер сглотнул, проклиная всё на свете, ожидая, пока Порко перескочит на следующий камень. Медленно вскарабкался на первый булыжник, покачался, чувствуя, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Посмотрел вперёд, где Порко уже перескакивал на один из самых последних камней, подгонял его рукой.  
— Давай же! Уже темнеет.  
— Да, знаю я, знаю, — недовольно, но всё равно напугано пробормотал себе под нос Райнер.  
Он согнулся немного, сосредоточился весь и разом без раздумий дополз почти до самого конца.  
— Давай! Давай! — Порко от нетерпения стучал ногой на другом конце берега, а Райнер оступился, поскользнулся и ухнул в воду.  
Резко пронзило холодом, течение стремительно швырнуло его вперёд, не давая шанса вынырнуть и продышаться. Внезапно он почувствовал резкую боль в запястье, ударился об огромную корягу, а его самого стиснули рукой поперёк груди.  
— Держу! Держу!  
Порко обхватил его одной рукой, второй цеплялся за корягу, когда ноги все норовило унести вперёд и под воду течением. Райнер ошалело хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь зацепиться за скользкое дерево, пока Порко мычал от боли в мышцах. Но пальцы, не смотря на все усилия, соскользнули, и их обоих сначала утащило вниз под корягу, а потом бросило вперёд в неумолимо быстром потоке. 

Порко резко распахнул глаза, в груди невыносимо сильно болело, тело ломило. Он пару раз прокашлялся, снова рухнул на землю. Сумка еле держалась сбоку на одном плече. К нему, прихрамывая, подбежал Райнер. Склонился, явно в любую секунду готовый разрыдаться.  
— Ты в порядке? Я еле нашёл тебя, — он запнулся. — Тебя отнесло куда дальше меня...  
Порко кивнул, проморгался, поднял руку, сжимая её в кулак. На землю опустился вечерний туман, было зябко, промозгло. Во рту собиралась слюна от жажды и голода.  
Ему помогли подняться, а после они направились к месту, на которое наткнулся Райнер.  
— Эта пещера довольно большая, ты посиди, я разведу костёр. У тебя вся одежда мокрая, мы так простудимся.  
Райнер шмыгнул носом, сбросил с плеча свой рюкзак, что был сильно потрёпан. Порко замотал головой, начал доставать свои вещи и помогать с костром.  
— Да ты сиди, — У Райнера подрагивал голос. Он отворачивал голову, чувствуя свою вину за произошедшее.  
— Я в порядке, — бросил Порко. Снова накатывала заскорузлая злость. Они были так близко, а сейчас вообще неизвестно где. А во всём, как всегда, виноват чёртов Райнер. Безногий идиот.  
После того как они развели костёр и поставили греться воду, Порко как-то потерянно попросил Райнера посмотреть карту, чтобы определить, где они сейчас примерно находились. Райнер нездорово оживился, бросился к сумке, а после замер, схватившись за лицо. В спешке он и не заметил, что спального мешка нет, а вместе с ним и карты, которую он по глупости закрепил сверху.  
— Что? Да ты что издеваешься?! — Порко в ярости вскочил на ноги, несмотря на усталость и холод. Злость согревала лучше любого костра.  
— Лямка порвалась...  
— Лямка, лямка! Да как ты вообще умудрился упасть?! — он зарычал, наступая. — Да если бы не ты!.. Если бы не ты, мы бы давно были на месте!  
— Неправда! Это ты выбрал плохой маршрут! — взъелись в ответ.  
— Да какого чёрта! Это ты попросил! Испугался медведей! Как всегда! Чёртов маменькин сынок, как же ты достал! — Порко сам не заметил, как в глазах потемнело от несправедливости и обиды. — Ещё мне всё время хвалился, что мы можем первыми прийти, идиот! Не удивительно, что тебя отец бросил!  
Райнер дёрнулся, как от пощёчины, а Порко на секунду замер, понимая, что сказал лишнего. Стиснул зубы, собираясь уже извинится, но Райнер весь покраснел, закричал и кинулся на него с кулаками. Махал без разбора, они покатились по земле, вцепились друг другу в волосы. Порко вывернулся, придавил Райнера к земле, ударил, но скосил, попав в висок. Руку пронзила тупая боль, но от гнева он её даже не почувствовал. Райнер брыкался под ним, закрывал лицо руками, уже скорее защищаясь, чем нападая. Порко обессиленно ударил напоследок, слез и отошёл в сторону, старался не смотреть в сторону лежачего на земле Райнера. Тот еле поднялся, всхлипнул и направился к выходу из пещеры, протирая рукавом красные глаза.  
Злость медленно уходила, оставляя после себя лишь усталость и непривычное чувство вины, а также беспокойство.  
— Ты куда собрался?  
— Не твоё дело, — бросили ему в ответ, шмыгнув носом.  
— Ну, и вали! Больно нужен. 

Спать совершенно не хотелось, скрипели деревья, казалось, что уханье совы разносилось со всех уголков леса. Порко поёжился, тыкая палкой в угли, отчего от костра разлетались искры. Райнер не возвращался, сердце в груди загнанно стучало от беспокойства, несмотря на то, что Порко гнал от себя эти чувства, стараясь злиться на последнего. Но вскоре лишь вздохнул, решил проверить, где тот может бродить.  
Райнер обнаружился почти сразу, стоило Порко лишь высунуть нос из пещеры. Сидел у берега реки, кидал камушки от злости и обиды, изредка всхлипывая и вытирая рукой глаза. Порко почувствовал жалость к нему, но ещё больше к самому себе. Он ничего такого не сделал, а в итоге ещё и виноват! В конце концов, не он затеял эту драку.  
— Бу!  
Его резко схватили за локоть, отчего он испуганно вскрикнул, попятился назад, а рядом раздался радостный смех. В темноте он различил знакомое лица Марселя, Анни и Бертольда. Последний уже нашёл глазами Райнера и направлялся к нему.  
— Марсель! — воскликнул Порко радостно и удивлённо одновременно, когда отдышался. Злиться за выходку брата не было сил, поэтому он лишь счастливо улыбнулся, радуясь такой удаче. 

— Что у вас опять произошло? — спросил его брат, когда их группа также расположилась в пещере.  
— Ничего, — Порко неопределённо пожал плечами, наблюдая, как Бертольд раскладывает свой мешок, уверяя Райнера, что они там вполне могут оба поместиться.  
Марсель угукнул, вполне справедливо не веря словам брата.  
— Ты какой-то расстроенный.  
— Мы карту потеряли, — решил увести разговор в другое русло Порко. — Теперь уже никак не выполнить задание.  
— Так мы можем вам дать свою, всё равно уже флаг нашли, осталось только в лагерь вернутся.  
Порко съёжился.  
— Так быстро?  
— Ага, — лучезарно улыбнулся ему брат.  
— Хорошо. 

Райнер не проронил ни слова после того, как они разошлись с группой Марселя. Бертольд отдал ему свой мешок, помог обработать раны, а Марсель также указал, где лучше всего перейти реку. Их маршрут пролегал совершенно в другом месте, но поскольку Райнера и Порко довольно далеко унесло течением в правый угол карты, то вполне закономерно, что они встретились. Марсель сообщил, что они уже ночевали в этой пещере в первую ночь, а в этот раз решили не рисковать и возвращаться уже знакомыми тропами.  
Порко злился на поведение Райнера, но молчал. Ещё не определился, что хочет сделать: извиниться за вчерашнее или обидеть ещё сильнее. А когда они, наконец, отыскали флаг, то Райнер остановился, решаясь.  
— Ты не прав.  
Порко замер, передёрнул плечом от холода. Они шли вдоль реки, небо было серым и безрадостным, под стать их общему настроению. За целый день это были первые слова обращённые именно к нему.  
— Не прав, — Райнер покачал головой. — Папа не бросал меня, — сказал он уверенно, но губы всё равно подрагивали. — Вот увидишь, скоро он будет жить вместе с нами, и ты пожалеешь о своих словах.  
Порко нахмурился, хмыкнул, но не стал ничего говорить в ответ. 

Последними к лагерь прибыли Пик с Зиком, которые были особенно потрёпаны. У Зика было выражение кромешного ужаса на лице, а Пик весело покачивалась с носка на носок. Все группы пришли вовремя, но не каждая выполнила задание. В последнюю ночь был разведён огромный костёр, вокруг которого собрались все курсанты. Райнер весело уплетал поджаренную картошку, сидел рядом с Бертом, пока Пик с очень умным видом что-то рассказывала Анни. Марсель потрепал Порко по голове, делясь едой, но тот лишь недовольно замычал.  
— Ну, что. Поздравляю. Из вас вышла неплохая команда, пришли, вон, одни из первых.  
— Агх, отстань!  
Марсель засмеялся.  
— Может, вы когда-нибудь и поладите.  
— Да никогда! — раздалось по округе.


End file.
